A World She Belongs In
by Pricat
Summary: Jess's niece comes to live with him but is feeling lonely until she finds Terabithia and has been made the heir but decides to keep it a secret but will learn to open up and make friends
1. Chapter 1

**A World Where She Belongs In**

**A/N My first Bridge to Terabithia fic so be nice.**

**I love the movie so much and wanted to write a fic but was nervous that people wouldn't like it.**

**In my fic, Jess is grown up and his niece, May-Belle's daughter has to stay with him and his family but is alone but needs a place for her until she finds Terabithia and understands they need an New Queen but this world makes her feel better as her mother had left her while dealing with a divorce she's preparing to go through with Kera's father.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Kera Aarons sighed as she was in the back seat of her mother's car but wasn't happy about having to live with her Uncle Jess but that part didn't bother her but having to live in Lark Creek far, far away from where she lived and from her only friend Tori but her mother needed some alone time because she and her husband were preparing for divorce.

Kera was twelve and in fitth grade but had long brown hair, turquise eyes and a very creative mind and loved to write stories about other worlds filled with strange creatures but had overheard her mother talk about her uncle but sometimes wondered why he seemed a little sad seeing or visiting her and her family but it was because Kera reminded him of Leslie but he'd never told anybody about that as he'd grown up and sometimes forgot but she hoped that Jess would be okay as the car finally made it to Lark Creek.

Kera looked out the window at the town and realised it was a small town but was nervous as she saw kids playing in the elementary school playground because she had trouble making friends and back home only was with Tori.

Kera's mother sighed knowing that her daughter was angry at her but had no choice as they drove towards the Aaron's farm where her older brother lived in the farm house with his son and younger daughter but Kera sighed getting out of the car.

She then saw her Uncle Jess hug her Mom.

"Hey May-Belle it's been a while.

I see Kera's excited about staying here." Jess said.

The twenty four year old woman nodded in reply.

"I've been okay.

You still go to Terabithia, right?" she answered.

He nodded.

"Everyday." he answered.

She was happy that her brother still went to Terabithia but noticed he was working on an new book for the publishing company he worked for and had a feeling it was about his and Leslie's kingdom.

Kera wondered what her mother and Uncle Jess were talking about but hoped that he would tell her but she sighed going into the farm house.

* * *

Later that evening, Jess along with Kera, his eight year old son Max and his five year old daughter Leslie were having dinner but he noticed Kera was quiet but noticed that both Max and Leslie were staring at her but knew they hadn't seen her since they were little but he understood as Max finished and went to do homework while Jess saw Leslie leave and get ready for bed but he and Kera were the only ones still eating.

He saw sadness as well as hidden frustration were in her turquise eyes but didn't want to talk about it but he knew she was confused and scared about what was happening in her life but knew she needed to go to Terabithia but wondered if May-Belle had told her any stories about Terabithia but had a feeling she did.

He then saw Kera leave after half finishing her meal but understood as she went to his old room that he used to share with May-Belle growing up as Max and Leslie had their own rooms but Kera was looking at some drawings that were still on the walls of Terabithia but the girl was curious but remembered her mother telling her about that kingdom but remembered a strange dream she'd had a week ago where she'd been in Terabithia but somebody had been calling to her.

She was lying on the bed writing a story she'd started.

Jess was watching from the door way.

"_Just close your eyes and keep your mind wide open."_ he heard Leslie say in his mind.

He then shook the thought away as he left her.

He then knew she was starting at Lark Creek Elementary School in a few days but knew she wasn't happy being here but hoped that would change as time went on.

* * *

_Kera was in Terabithia outside the castle but heard somebody calling to her._

_"Who're you?" she asked as she saw somebody approach._

_It was a girl around Kera's age with short blonde hair, slender but looked royal._

_"Hello Kera._

_I'm Leslie._

_The previous Queen of Terabithia but the kingdom needs a heir but the creatures of Terabithia have chosen you Kera to be that that heir._

_All you have to do is close your eyes and keep your mind wide open." she answered as Kera understood._

_But she was nervous as she heard and saw a shadowy figure but the Terabithian warriors stopped it_.......

* * *

Kera then woke up as sunlight poured through her bedroom window but remembered the dream she'd had as she went downstairs but found Jess making breakfast for Max and Leslie.

"Good morning Kera." he said as he saw her sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning Uncle." she answered as he put a plate of pancakes in front of her.

She was thinking about the dream but was curious about Terabithia as she ate but decided to explore the forest as she had a feeling it could be in there but wanted to wait until Max and Leslie left for school to do so.


	2. Entering Terabithia

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Here's more.**

**

* * *

**

Kera then came to the creek but was nervous remembering there had been a rope there but now there was a bridge but she was curious as she began to cross it but heard laughter as she got to the other side but saw the coat of arms but wondered who Leslie was but had a feeling her uncle knew but then closed her eyes as Terabithian magic activated as Terabithia was alive once more as Kera was amazed.

"Hey there." she heard a deep voice say as the ground shook.

She looked up and saw a giant troll but it didn't seem dangerous but more sad but wondered why.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"_Terabithia."_ a voice said as Kera turned around.

She saw a girl her age who was slender with blonde hair but wore a crown.

"W-Who're you?" she asked.

The girl giggled.

"_I'm Queen Leslie._

_Who're you?_

_Are you related to Jess?"_ she answered.

"I-I am.

I'm Kera.

Jess is my uncle.

I have to stay with him but he seems sad but I don't know why but it has something to do with this place.

Leslie sighed knowing Jess missed her very much.

She'd found herself in Terabithia after leaving this plane but felt bad knowing Jess was sad.

"_Does he still paint?"_ she asked.

Kera nodded.

But then they saw squogres surround them.

"_We should go._

_The Dark Master will make you his prisoner and Jess will never forgive me._

_Come on, follow me."_ she said.

Kera followed her to a mighty castle but she was amazed.

"Wow this is so cool.

Who does this castle belong to?" she asked.

"It belongs to the rulers of Terabithia." she heard a voice say.

It was an nymph with long hair.

She looked like her Uncle's friend.

"I am Mei-Lin.

I was one of the Queen's servants." she said.

"Where is she?" Kera asked.

"In the true Terabithia.

She went after the Dark Master.

But you can help us Kera.

You shall be our Queen and protect us from the Dark Master." the nymph told her.

Kera was in awe at this as she'd never been a Queen before or a leader.

But she wanted to be.

"O-Okay." she answered.

She then realised it was nearly dinner time.

"I have to go.

But I'll be back." she said.

She then walked over the bridge back into the woods and left to return to her uncle's house.

She hoped things would be okay.

But one of the Dark Master's servants had been watching her...


End file.
